Gustavo Ott
Gustavo Ott (Caracas, Venezuela, 14 de enero de 1963) es un Escritor autor dramático, novelista y Dramaturgodirector teatral. También es periodista titulado por la Universidad Católica Andrés Bello (UCAB) en 1991. En la actualidad vive en Washington, EE UU. Biografía Primeros años Nace en Caracas, Venezuela, el 14 de enero de 1963. En su país se da a conocer con la creación del grupo Textoteatro en 1987 y, un año después, con la publicación de su libro "Teatro 5", que contiene obras como "Los Peces crecen con la luna" (1982), retrato sobre la corrupción, la impunidad y el descalabro moral de la nación; "Sucede que soy horrible" (1983) sobre los valores de la familia, la burguesía y la corrupción; "El siglo de las luces" (1986), pieza sobre la relación entre la confusión, el deseo y el abandono; "Passport" (1988), pieza sobre la pérdida de identidad, la arbitrariedad y la incomunicación; y “Pavlov; 2 Segundos antes del Crimen” (1988), sobre la idea del crimen como reflejo condicionado. Sin embargo, su presentación en escena fue con la comedia "Divorciadas Evangélicas y Vegetarianas" (1989). A este suceso le siguieron otras comedias como "Apostando a Elisa" (1990) y "Cielito Lindo" (1990) que ya anunciaban ese estilo "raro, divertido y cruel" de Ott. Por aquellos años presentó también piezas sociales para el gran público como "Nunca dije que era una niña buena" (1991), obra sobre las pandillas y la violencia juvenil. También estrenó “Ocho días de engaño” (1992), posteriormente titulada “Linda gatita”, comedia que une a través del béisbol dos culturas que desconfían una de la otra. En abril de 1993 fundó el Teatro San Martín de Caracas (TSMC), espacio localizado en una de las zonas obreras más importantes de la capital venezolana con el reestreno de "Niña Buena" mientras que la Cuarta Pared de Madrid estrenó, en su Sala de Lavapiés, "Passport", dirigida por Javier Yagüe. También en 1993 estrena en Caracas "Quiéreme Mucho" (1990), dos historias de inmigración y amor, dirigida por el propio autor. Consolidación como autor dramático En 1995, GALA-Washington D.C. produce “Pavlov…” bajo la dirección de Abel López y, al año siguiente, la Editorial Avispa de Madrid edita dos tomos contentivos de seis piezas que abarcan sus primeros años como autor. En 1997 publica en Caracas "Las Piezas del mal", volumen en el que se recogen "Pavlov…", "Gorditas" (1994) y "Corazón Pornográfico" (1995) que muestran la realidad como un tipo de violencia insustancial y cómic. Pero es en 1997 cuando inicia la creación de un grupo de obras teatrales que denomina "del estilo macabro latinoamericano" y cuyos montajes él mismo dirige (excepto "80 Dientes, 4 Metros y 200 Kilos"): "Comegato" (1997-Premio Municipal de Teatro 1998-Premio Casa del Artista 1998), estrenada en Caracas en 1998; "Fotomatón" (1997-Premio Municipal de Teatro 1999, Premio Casa del Artista 1999), "monólogo-autopsia del alma latinoamericana” estrenada en Caracas en 1999; "80 Dientes, 4 Metros y 200 Kilos" (Premio Tirso de Molina 1998/ Finalista Princess Grace 2001-EEUU, Premio Celcit 2002), pieza épica sobre el tema de la culpa; "Tres Esqueletos y Medio" (Finalista Premio José Igancio Cabrujas, 1998), obra sobre el encuentro macabro entre el pasado trascendente y el presente criminal, estrenada en Caracas en el 2000 y "Miss" (1999, Premio Celcit 2002), obra épica que cuenta la historia de una cruenta ambición, estrenada en 2002. En el 2000, su unipersonal “Bandolero y Malasangre” es traducido por Francoise Thanas y estrenado por la Scene Nationale du Potiers, Francia, luego en Valencia, España, y publicada en la Revista Conjunto de Cuba en 2004. En 2002, la Casa de América de Madrid editó "Dos Amores y un Bicho", obra sobre el fascismo cotidiano, que luego se estrenó en Caracas en 2004 dirigida por el propio autor. Con el título "Deux Amours et une pettite bette" fue estrenada también en diciembre del 2003 en Lyon, Francia y leída en el programa Quartiers D´Ivry de Paris junto a “Photomaton”, ambas dirigidas por Elizabeth Chailloux. En 2014 “Dois Amores e um bicho" es estrenada en Río de Janeiro en el Espaco Tom Jobim bajo la dirección de Guillherme Delgado, y en Cuba por el Teatro Escambray. En el 2015, "Dois Amores..." es producida por Clowns de Shakespeare en Natal y Sao Paolo, Brasil, dirigida por Renato Carrera. En 2004 es editada en Santander, España, "Tu Ternura Molotov" (2003), obra que aborda la relación entre los prejuicios y el terrorismo. "Molotov" fue estrenada ese mismo año en el Teatro Cuyás de la Palma (Canarias) y también en Argentina (CELCIT, 2006). "Tendresse Molotov" fue además estrenada en Francia por Theatre de Lenche de Marsella (2012) dirigida por Maurice Vicon; y en Atenas por Dimitris Pleionis. En Washington fue producida por GALA (2012) bajo la dirección de Abel López, mientras que en Miami por Area Stage, dirigida por John Rodaz. Fue presentada en inglés por The Kitchen Dog Theater de Dallas en su programa de “Nuevas Piezas” de 2007 y en enero de 2014 "Woje pocalunki Molotowa" fue producida en Varsovia, con traducción Rubi Birden. En 2006 se estrena "Pony" (2005), que el autor cataloga como una "comedia de tesis", y que relaciona el tema del engaño con el de los sistemas electorales. En Miami, “Pony” fue producida por Area Stage, dirigida por John Rodaz. Posteriormente, en 2007, estrena en Caracas “120 Vidas x Minuto” (2005), obra sobre la improbable relación entre un accidente aéreo, Venezuela, y la vida del artista cinético venezolano Jesús Soto, dirigida por el mismo autor. La pieza luego fue estrenada en inglés en la Universidad de Ohio, EEUU, dirigida por Otto Minera. En 2008, la Asociación de Autores de Teatro de España edita “Monstruos en el closet, ogros bajo la cama” (2001-2006), obra ubicada en el atentado del 9/11 en NYC y que aborda el tema de la víctima y el terror. Ese mismo año, la Editorial Lagoudera de Atenas editó “Tu Ternura Molotov”, y “Chat” (2008). “Chat” fue estrenada en Caracas (2009) y en Atenas durante la temporada 2013. Ese mismo año, GALA estrenó en el Tivoli de Washington DC el musical “Momia en el Closet: La Momia inquieta de Eva Perón" (2008), obra sobre “el perverso colectivo” que cuenta la increíble odisea del cadáver de Eva Perón y la violencia y desviaciones que soportó, las mismas que 20 años después sufriría el pueblo Argentino. En 2009, el CUNY de Nueva York lee “Señorita y Madame” (2008), dirigida por Tlaloc Rivas, pieza sobre la relación entre el odio y la admiración a través de la rivalidad entre dos personajes icónicos: Helena Rubinstain y Elizabeth Arden. En francés, “Mademoiselle et Madame” fue presentada también en el Festival de Limoges (Francia, 2010), y seleccionada a participar en el ciclo Mardis Midi du Theatre du Rond Point en París (2011), ambas dirigidas por Daniel Gouchard. “Señorita y Madame” fue estrenada en Caracas (2010). En 2011, "Señorita y Madame" fue publicada en España por la Editorial Atezblai. En 2016 esta pieza recibió su estreno en los EE.UU a cargo de GALA Theatre de Washington DC con el título; "Señorita y Madame; la guerra secreta de Helena Rubinstein y Elizabeth Arden", dirigida por Consuelo Trum. En 2010, Ott recibe el 3er Premio BID "Hispanos en USA" por "Juanita Claxton" (2007), pieza sobre la catástrofe, la poesía y la necesidad de ser rescatado. En 2011 estrena en el Festival de Santa Cruz de la Sierra, Bolivia, "Lírica" (2010), basada en un hecho real ocurrido en una escuela de Caracas y que enfrenta el odio con poesía. En 2012 estrena en el TSMC “Tres Noches para cinco perros”, pieza sobre la locura corporativa a partir de la tragedia del Deepwater Horizon en el Golfo de México. En 2013 estrena "El Hombre más aburrido del mundo" (2012), pieza sobre el valor del arte para salvar al mundo, inspirada en la historia del espía GARBO que vivió y murió en Venezuela; y “Cinco minutos sin respirar” (2013), obra sobre el abuso doméstico pero también sobre las segundas oportunidades, el fin del amor y el rol liberador de la literatura, estrenada en junio del 2013 en el Teatro Diego Rivera de Puerto Montt, Chile, durante el XXIV Temporales Internacionales de Teatro. En su versión original para dos actrices, "Cinco Minutos sin respirar" fue estrenada durante el Festival del Tercer Amor 2016 en el Teatro Coribantes de San Juan, Puerto Rico, dirigida por Gary Homs. También en 2016, el Teatro San Martín de Caracas estrenó "A un átomo de distancia" (2011), obra de suspenso que une la desaparición de una niña con la física cuántica y las matemáticas inversas, bajo la dirección de Rubén León, mientras que "Joder" (2015), pieza breve que cuenta la historia de una pareja que enfrenta el acoso por generaciones, fue estrenada en el Microteatro Venezuela 2016 con dirección de José Gregorio Martínez. Además “Peludas en el Cielo” (2015), comedia insólita con toques de realismo mágico sobre un pequeño pueblo en el Delta que se echa a la suerte mientras es acechado por un monstruo prehistórico, fue estrenada este mismo año por la Compañía Nacional de Teatro de Venezuela bajo la dirección de Carlos Arroyo. A finales de 2017 el grupo GA-80 estrena con dirección de Héctor Manrique "La foto", comedia sobre lo público y lo privado, en el Teatro Trasnocho de Caracas. En febrero del 2018, en los Estados Unidos, la misma obra es estrenada por GALA Theatre de Washington DC bajo dirección de Abel López. El 26 de Abril de ese año la Compañía Nacional de Teatro de Costa Rica estrena "Brutality", pieza sobre la relación entre la violencia y la humillación, con dirección de Mabel Marín, al tiempo que en Caracas el Teatro San Martín de esa ciudad lleva a escena "La muerte de un don nadie" con puesta en escena de Rubén León. Más premios y reconocimientos a su obra y trayectoria Participante de la Residence Cité Internationale des Arts de Paris (2010); de la Residence Internationale Aux Recollets (Paris, 2006); y del International Writing Program de la Universidad de Iowa (1993). Premio Internacional de Dramaturgia Tirso de Molina (España, 1998) por "80 Dientes, 4 Metros y 200 Kilos"; Premio Internacional Ricardo López Aranda (España, 2003) por "Tu Ternura Molotov"; VIII Premio de Textos Teatrales "Raúl Moreno" FATEX (España, 2012) por "A un átomo de distancia"; 4ème Concours d’Écriture Théâtrale Contemporaine 2009/Prix Ville de Paris (Francia, 2009) por “Señorita y Madame”. Nominado al Premio Helen Hayes Award 2009/The Charles MacArthur Award for Outstanding New Play or Musical (EEUU, 2009) por “Momia en el Closet”. Premio Aguijón Theater/Instituto Cervantes de Chicago (EEUU, 2017) por "Brutality". Fue Primer Finalista Premio Madrid Sur para Textos Teatrales (España, 2011) por "Tres Noches para Cinco Perros"; Finalista de Nuestras Voces National Playwriting Competition 2011 Medlife/Repertorio Español, New York, con “Cinco Minutos sin Respirar”; Tercer Premio BID de Dramaturgia “Hispanos en USA” (Washington DC, 2010) por“Juanita Claxton”; Accésit Premio de Dramaturgia de Torreperogil (España, 2007) por “Monstruos en el closet, Ogros bajo la cama”; Premio Ministerio para la Cultura (Caracas, 2007) por “Proyecto Padre: Obras José”; 2do Premio del Concurso Nacional de Creación Contemporánea y Dramaturgia Innovadora, (Caracas, 2006) por “120 Vidas x Minuto". Premio Apacuana de Dramaturgia Nacional (Venezuela, 2015) por "Peludas en el cielo". Premio Trasnocho de Dramaturgia (Venezuela, 2017) por "La Foto". Como novelista obtuvo el VI Premio de Novela Salvador Garmendia (Caracas, 2011) por "Ella no merece ninguna piedad" . Sus obras teatrales han sido traducidas al Inglés, Italiano, Alemán, Francés, Danés, Ruso, Checo, Portugués, Polaco, Húngaro, Japonés, Griego, Gallego, Catalán, y Creóle. En 2002 y 2003 fue elegido para el programa "New Works Now!" del The Public Theater de Nueva York con "80 Teeth, 4 feet and 200 pounds” y “Two Loves and a creature”, así como para La Mousson D’Ete en Francia y La Mousson a Paris en la Comedie Francaise, dirigido por Michael Didym, en ambas oportunidades con "Photomaton". Asímismo, en 2005 “Deux amours et une petite bête” para el Studio de la Comedie Francaise, dirigida por Vicent Colin; y en 2013 la lectura de "120 vies a la minute", traducida al francés por Mathilde Arrigoni para ETC Caraibe en Le Tarmac de Paris. Ha recibido además otros premios como el Premio Luis Britto García de Literatura 2014 por “Lírica”; Nominado para el Premio Rodolfo Santana 2014 por “Lírica” ; Premio Yakumo Festival 2007 (Japón) por “Wet Dog Waiting” (Bandolero y Malasangre). Premio Escenas (Mejor Obra del 2007) de Panamá por “Divorciadas, Evangélicas y Vegetarianas”. En 2001 recibió el Premio Círculo de Escritores de Venezuela; y el Maclharen Comedy Playwriting Competition (Finalista) por "Putty-Tat" (The 8-DAY HUSTLE, EE.UU., 1995); Premio de la Crítica de Puerto Rico por "Los Peces crecen con la Luna" en 1992 y los premios de los Festivales Karzinbarcika (Hungría) y Liverpool (Canada) por "Pavlov". El MB-Praga 2003 por "Passport" y Premio Juana Sujo (Caracas, 1990). Premio Microteatro Venezuela 2015-Dramaturgia por "Notará que llevo un arma". Nominado al Premio Isaac Chocrón 2015 con "Juanita Claxton" y "Fotomatón". Premio Microteatro Venezuela 2016-Dramaturgia por "Joder". Desde 1990 ha recibido siete Premios Municipales César Rengifo de Teatro (Caracas, Venezuela): cinco como autor teatral, uno por dirección ("Comegato") y otro por Musicalización ("Señorita y Madame"). Más publicaciones de su obra como dramaturgo y novelista Monte Avila Editores de Venezuela publicó en 2010 su primera novela "Yo no sé matar, pero voy a aprender", finalista del Premio Azorín 2005 de España, (disponible en Amazon ebook); mientras que su segunda novela "Ella no merece ninguna piedad", VI Premio de Novela Salvador Garmendia 2011 fue editada por La Casa de Bello. Meriwether Publishing Ltd de Estados Unidos incluyó partes de sus piezas traducidas al inglés por Heather McKay en “Audition Monologs for Student Actors”, (1999); International Plays for Young Audiences, (2000); “ Audition Monologs for Student Actors II, (2001); “New Audition Scenes and Monologues from Contemporary Playwrights: The Best New Cuttings From Around the World”, (2003, 2005 y 2007). En Francia fue publicado por Les Solitaires Intempestifs de Paris (Photomaton), traducido por Françoise Thanas; Nouvelles écritures théâtrales d´Amerique Latine, "120 Vies á la minute" (Les Cahiers de la Maison Antoine Vitez, Paris, 2012). En España ha sido editado por Editorial ICI ("80 Dientes..", 1999); Editorial LA AVISPA (Gustavo Ott I y II, 2000); "A un Átomo de Distancia" editada por FATEX Extremadura (España 2012). En Dinamarca por Editorial Drama de Grasten 2010, traducido por Thomas Hauger. En Grecia por la Editorial Lagoudera (Chat/Molotov, 2009). Paso de Gato de México editó en 2008 “Passport” en sus Cuadernos de Dramaturgia Internacional. "Dois amores e um bicho", editado en Brasil por SESC de Ensino Médio, p.e.r.i.f.e.r.i.c.o (Río, 2012). "Comegato" está incluida en Clásicos del Teatro Venezolano (ed BID & Co, 2015) mientras que "Lírica" forma parte de la Antología de Teatro Venezolano, editada por Paso de Gato (México, 2015). En 2014 edita en su sitio web “Cinco Minutos sin Respirar”, pieza sobre el abuso doméstico en dos versiones; una para actor y actriz, y otra para dos actrices, mientras que ese mismo año el Fondo Editorial Fundarte (Caracas) publica “6 Piezas de Gustavo Ott” en la colección “Mirando al Tendido”, durante el Festival de Caracas, 2014. En 2015 edita, en portugués, "Passport": "Dramaturgias latino-anericanas" P.E.R.I.F.É.R.I.C.O Colecao Incubadora Cultural, Río de Janeiro, Brasil, 2015. En el 2016 publicó en su sitio web "La Muerte de un Don nadie" (2016), obra basada en un hecho real sobre la vida de un profesor de inglés que enfrenta un desalojo que no es sólo del hogar, sino también de la familia, la dignidad, la sensibilidad y la memoria. Con Maggots Publishers LLC, Virginia, EEUU, ha publicado en inglés: "Divorcées, Evangelist and Vegetarians" (Divorciadas, Evangélicas y Vegetarianas, Edición Bilingüe, 2016); "Plays and Prejudice" (Two Plays: Your Molotov Kisess/ Two Loves and a Creature, 2017); The Lipstick Plays (Three Plays: The Most Boring Man in the World/ Miss and Madame/ Whoever said I was a Good Girl?, 2017); The Perversity Plays (Three Plays: 80 Teeth, 4 Feet, 500 Pounds/ Chat / Passport, 2017); The Catastrophe Plays (Three Plays: Three Five-Dogs Nights/ Juanita Claxton/ 120 Lives a Minute, 2017); The Photo (la foto, Edición Bilingüe, 2018); Mummies, Immigrants and Baseball (Three Plays: Mummie in the Closet, The Very Thought of Yout, The 8-Days Hustle, 2018). También con Maggots ha publicado en español: "Cinco piezas con garrote" (5 Piezas: Lírica/ Tu ternura molotov/ Dos amores y un bicho/ Juanita Claxton/ Cinco minutos sin respirar) y "Todas las bocas secas son tuyas" (4 Piezas: Brutality/ A un átomo de distancia/ La muerte de un don nadie/ Peludas en el cielo). Dirección teatral Ha llevado a escena “Nunca te bañes sola” de Daniel McIvor, 2008; “120 Vidas x Minuto”, de su autoría , TSMC, 2007; “Dos Amores y un Bicho”, de su autoría, TSMC, 2006; “Pavlov”, Copenhague, 2001; “Tres Esqueletos y Medio”, de su autoría, TSMC, 2000; “Fotomatón”, de su autoría, TSMC, 1999; "Comegato”, de su autoría, TSMC, 1998; “Corazón Pornográfico”, de su autoría, TSMC, 2005; “Pavlov; 2 Segundos antes del crimen”, de su autoría, Festival Latino de Londres, 1995; “Nunca dije que era una niña buena” de su autoría, TSMC, 1996; “Quiéreme Mucho”, obra de su autoría, TSMC,1993; “Glengarry, Glen Ross” de David Mamet, Teatro Luis Peraza de Caracas 1988 y “Calígula” de Albert Camus (IV Festival de Teatro de Madrid, 1987). Traducciones Ha traducido del inglés al español: "Glengarry, Glen Ross" de David Mamet, (Trad.1986/Prod. Caracas,1988); "Moby Dick", de Orson Wells, (Trad.1989); "Never Swin Alone" de Daniel McIvor, (Trad. 2008/Prod. Caracas 2008); "Romeo y Julieta", de William Shakespeare, (Trad. 2010/Prod. Miami, 2011) y "Living Out" de Lisa Loomer , (Trad. 2014/Prod. Washington DC,2014) Obra Teatro * Los peces crecen con la luna (1982) * Sucede que soy horrible (1983) * Pavlov: dos segundos antes del crimen (1986) * El siglo de las luces (1986) * Passport (1988) * Quiéreme mucho (1989) * Divorciadas, evangélicas y vegetarianas (1989) * Apostando a Elisa (1990) * Cielito lindo (1990) * Nunca dije que era una niña buena (1990) * Ocho días de engaño (1992) * Gorditas (1993) * Corazón pornográfico (1995) * Fotomatón (1995) * 80 dientes, 4 metros y 200 kilos (1996) * Tres esqueletos y medio (1997) * Comegato (1997) * Miss (1999) * Bandolero y Malasangre (2000) * Monstruos en el closet, ogros bajo la cama (2001) * Dos amores y un bicho (2001) * Tu ternura molotov (2002) * Pony (2003) * Lágrimas de cocodrila (2003) * 120 vidas x minuto (2006) * Chat (2007) * Notará que llevo un arma (2007) * Juanita Claxton (2007) * Momia en el closet (2008) * Señorita y madame (2008) * Tres noches para cinco perros (2010) * Lírica (2010) * A un átomo de distancia (2011) * El Hombre más aburrido del Mundo (2012) * Cinco minutos sin respirar (2013) * Jo der (2015) * Peludas en el cielo (2015) * La Muerte de un Don Nadie (2016) * Brutality (2017) * La Foto (2017) Novela * Yo no sé matar pero voy a aprender. Monte Ávila Editores, 2010. * Ella no merece ninguna piedad. Casa de Bello, 2011. * La lista de mis enemigas mortales. Maggots Ediciones, 2017.